


Love You Goodbye

by castawayclem



Series: muke playlist [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Bottom Michael, Dom Luke, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sad, Slight Cussing, Smut, Sub Michael, Top Luke, muke freeform, no happy ending, slight angst, this is probably trash but what are ya gonna do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawayclem/pseuds/castawayclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One more taste of your lips just to bring me back<br/>To the places we've been and the nights we've had<br/>Because if this is it then at least we could end it right"</p><p>Luke breaks Michael's heart and tries to fix but ends up making it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing small muke fics based on songs I KNOW are muke songs deep down in my dark soul..so up first is I Love You Goodbye by One Direction. RIP me
> 
> *also i'm up for requests on songs!

Two months.

Two months with absolutely no form of contact. He'd erased and discarded any shred of evidence of him ever existing in his life but it was useless. The memories still remained and clouded his mind constantly, he tried so hard to forget the blonde boy but how could he forget his first and only love, the only person that kept him sane throughout his darkest days, now completely gone. He could never forget him, how could he? Michael was 100% sure Luke was it for him, they were so good together but i guess what people said were true, everything that's good must come to an end..

*

_"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" Michael was leaning against the counter, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion._

_"I-I just can't do..us anymore." the blonde boy motioned his hands between their bodies, couldn't dare to look the other boy in the eye._

_"what the fuck does that even mean Luke?" the older boy was now furious._

_"i'm breaking up with you Michael. I-I'm still young and i don't want to be tied down so soon, i shouldn't have you tied down so soon. we need to experience things with different people..we can still be friends."_

_"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU LUKE! fuck you and your half assed apology! i gave you everything i had, you're my world Luke and you come at me with this shit!? LITERALLY out of nowhere.." Michael felt himself starting to panic, his breathing starting become difficult._

_"there's someone else isn't there?" he stated flatly._

_"what? n-no there's not Mikey listen.."_

_"NO! shut the fuck up, don't Mikey me, you can't call me that anymore, it's fine i get it, i'm not good enough for you anymore."_

_"no stop, listen to me please.."_

_"NO!" Luke followed the boy into the living room watching him grab his keys and coat from the couch._

_"i want you and your things out of my apartment before i come back!" with that Michael stomped off, the echo of the door closing reverberating through the empty apartment. Luke stood there dumbfounded, then fell to his knees and broke down on the floor for what seemed like hours._

_Michael came back a couple hours later, drunk out of his mind and the love of his life gone, the only traces of him was the cologne still lingering through the apartment. His eyes stung, no tears were left to be spilled and all he had inside was pure anger. Anger at himself for letting himself fall in love, angry at the boy for leaving him, angry at the whole world. He glanced at the wall, the photo frames with Luke's pictures taunting him for letting go of the only good thing he had in his life._

_*_

Michael thought he would never be able to forget the blonde boy that had his heart and crushed it. But after a rough two months he was doing fine.. really. His life was going back to as normal as it could be and he had a job that took over most of his time which was perfectly okay with him, seeing as it took his mind off of his unwanted thoughts. 

But that all came crashing down, and all the past emotions hit him like a wall. This was the fifth time this number was calling him. He wouldn't have mind it, he would've simply ignored it but he knew the number all too well..Luke. Luke was calling him after a little over two months after breaking up with him. After no form of communication from the younger boy, after Michael finally was putting himself together, he decided to phone him.

Michael could not find it in himself to answer, he could not hear what the boy had to say, he could not listen to his voice. He stared at the phone sitting next to him on the couch light up, go to voice mail and repeat. He pulled his legs to his chest, hoping the blonde boy would just give it up. He didn't.

Michael grew frustrated, he couldn't answer, he couldn't give in, he's suppose to be getting over this boy, god dammit. Michael threw the phone at the wall in anger and laid back on the couch snuggling into the blanket, trying to calm himself before the tears spilled out. He had promised himself he was not going to cry over the boy, not anymore.

 

Michael was soon startled awake by someone frantically ringing his door bell. He wrapped the blanket around himself and padded his way towards the door, it was at least two a.m. so he had no idea why anyone would be ringing his bell at this ungodly hour.

  
He looked through the peephole and saw an all too familiar lanky frame. Of course.

He felt his stomach drop and his heart speed up incredibly. The blonde boy looked like he wasn't going anywhere. Michael pulled himself together before opening the door abruptly, causing the boy on the other side to step back.

Neither said anything for what seemed like eternity. Michael gave him a puzzled look, silently asking him 'what do you want?'

  
"h-hi" the blonde boy ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. The smell of alcohol coming from the other boy, of course. He would only show up when he was intoxicated.

Michael took in his appearance, white buttoned shirt with the first three unbuttoned and his black skinny jeans. The shirt was quite wrinkly, Michael was sure he was just at a club. Was he here to apologize?

  
"what do you want?" he said this time in a harsh tone.

  
"I-I needed to see you Mikey." the older boy winced at the nickname. No, he wasn't here to apologize.  
"you're drunk Luke, you don't even know what you're doing, how did you even get here?" this time how sounded concerned.  
"I just had a couple drinks..I-I took an uber."  
"can I come in?" he couldn't muster the courage to look at the blue haired boy.

  
Michael frowned. Was this guy serious? Was he getting punked? how can someone break his heart completely and then have the nerve to come back months later..just because he wanted to see Michael? As much as Michael wanted to give in and kiss the worried expression from the boys face, the voice in his head told him to slam the door. He couldn't, as much as he hated the boy he couldn't leave him to fend for himself, not drunk.

He stepped out of the doorway letting the taller boy in, "let me get you some water to sober you up and then i'll get you an uber."

Luke nodded and cautiously stepped into the all too familiar apartment. Nothing had changed since the last time he was here. He followed Michael into the kitchen and all the memories from the last time he was here coming pouring down on him. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the memories but he felt like he was going to vomit. He barely reached the trash bin before he emptied his stomach. Michael stared at the boy crouched down hugging the bin, he wanted to comfort him, rub his back and tell him everything was going to be okay but that wasn't his place anymore.

When he saw that the blonde boy retched his stomach out, he grabbed him by his armpits and helped him back up, helping him sit on the couch in the living room and handing him the glass of water. Michael noticed the blonde boys shirt had vomit on it.

"here you can wear this." he gave Luke one of his old sweatshirts he got from his bedroom. He might've stared at Luke for too long while he pulled his shirt off but his very prominent ribs were sticking out more than usual, Michael knew he looked thinner than the last time he saw the younger boy.

"you haven't been eating well, have you?" the question came out more like an angry statement but Michael couldn't help but be concerned for the boy. The younger boy quickly pulled on the sweatshirt. He knew Michael could see right through so it was pointless in trying to lie.

"i-i can't"

"Ever since i left this apartment, my entire life has been a goddamn mess!" Luke seemed to have sobered up and his emotions were crushing him, everything was pouring out.

"I just miss you so much Mikey." that nickname. That nickname always made Michael's stomach do flips and today was no different.

"i miss you" Luke said again kneeling on the couch closer to the blue haired boy.

"I miss your voice, i miss your scent, god i miss waking up to your face, i miss cooking with you. Everything reminds me of you, there's no way i can get over you! I was stupid in letting you go, i-i didn't mean to hurt you Mikey." the blonde boy fumbled with his fingers mindlessly waiting for Michael to say something."

"i-i'm gonna go call you an uber." Michael stuttered out, the close proximity of the blonde boy was clouding up his brain. He walked into the hallway, the person coming said it'd be about thirty minutes, great. He stepped into the bathroom splashing cold water onto his face to calm his nerves. He can do this, he can be around the blonde boy without bursting in tears. Stepping out of the room he let out a groan as he was immediately pushed rather harshly against the wall.

"Don't make me go Mikey, please.. i-i can't leave, not again." the blonde boy's head was nuzzled into the crook of Michael's neck, he could feel the boy's tears down his neck. Michael's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He could feel everywhere Luke's body touched his, his tight grip on his hips, they're chest pressed insanely close he was sure Luke could feel his heart beat and his lips brushing against his neck when he spoke. Michael's arms stayed on his sides, he didn't want to push the boy away but he didn't want to give in either. 

"l-luke, please stop, you're not sober, you don't know what you're doing." he mumbled.

"i'm not drunk!" Luke pulled his face out of his neck and stared into the older boy's green orbs.

"i'm not drunk, i'm not drunk and if i were it wouldn't matter because i'm completely in love with you baby, i-i need you." Luke's lips brushed against the older boy's as he spoke. 

"Luke.. please." Michael's attempt to being stern failed as his voice broke.

"Baby" Luke barely brushed his lips against Michael's, giving him small soft kisses, and brushing his hands up and down his sides.

"Tell me you don't want it and i'll go, i'll leave for good." he peppered soft kisses down Michael's jaw onto his neck. The voices in the older boy's head screamed at him at how wrong this was and to push the taller boy away but he missed this way too much, he missed the boy way too much.

"j-just one last time." he groaned out before grabbing the back of the boy's hair and crashing their lips together, this time more eager.

Luke pushed the older boy passed the bedroom door and onto the bed, wasting no time in discarding his clothes leaving his boxers and helping the older boy do the same, helping him sit up against the headboard. The taller boy climbed onto the bed, straddling the older boy and attacking his neck. 

"god baby, i've missed this so much." he sat back just enough to pull the older boy's boxers down to his ankles. Michael stared at the blonde boy that was discarding of his briefs as well. Michael hasn't said a word, his thoughts were eating him alive. He knew how wrong this was, he knew this was going to break him completely, but he _needed_ Luke..he needed to be close to the boy, he needed to feel something, just one more time.

"are you sure you wanna do this baby?" Luke looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"y-yeah, i need you.. need you to fuck me." Michael pulled the boy back on top of him, kissing him back fiercely. Luke snaked a hand between their bodies pumping the pale boy's aching dick slowly causing Michael to let out a whiny moan.

"stop teasing and f-fuck me." the older boy pushed Luke off him, reaching out to the dresser, and throwing the boy the small bottle of lube and a condom.

Michael got on all fours, looking back at the blonde boy staring at him with wide eyes.

"i-i don't need prep, just put a lot of lube." Michael turned back around and raised his ass higher in the air.

"Mikey are you.."

"please..just fuck me." his voice was barely above a whisper and Luke nodded even though the older boy couldn't see him.

Luke scooted closer, putting a good amount of lube on his own hard cock and the boy's hole. He loved Michael's perfectly round pale ass, and his broad shoulders. He ran his fingers down the boys spine, massaging his ass before lining his cock with his hole. He pushed the head in, but it wasn't budging, Michael was too tight.

"Mikey i don't want to hurt you." Michael pressed his ass against Luke, the blonde boy taking it as a sign to continue. He pushed the head in with more force. He slid inside slowly, causing Michael to wince at the stretch. Once he bottomed out he stilled, allowing Michael to adjust. He leaned down kissing down the boys back trying to get him to relax.

"move." Michael moaned out.

The blonde boy started out carefully, pulling out almost completely and thrusting in painfully slow but Michael wasn't having any of it. He wanted it hard and rough, he wanted to feel it deep inside him. He backed up against Luke's thrusts harder, the blonde boy catching the hint and gripping his hips to stop him.

"you want it harder huh?" Luke gritted out as he snapped his hips into the older boy's ass faster causing his Michael's arms to give out. The blonde boy leaned down gripping the older boy's shoulders thrusting into the boy deeper and more rough causing Michael to let out a loud cry.

"f-fuck i'm gonna come Mike" Luke's thrusts got sloppier and Michael's cries louder. A few thrusts more and Luke let a line of profanities and the blue haired boy felt Luke come inside him, causing him to come into the mattress, his body went limp. Luke slowly pulled out and laid next to the older boy. He was dosing off when he felt the bed shaking, he looked back at Michael who was still lying on his stomach, his face against the pillow. He could see his back shaking, followed by muffled sobs. Michael was crying.

"Mikey, baby, are you okay?" he flipped the boy over to his back, Michael's hands immediately flying up to cover his face.

"hey, hey it's okay Mikey." the blonde boy grabbed his smaller hands, removing them from his face, his eyes were now red and puffy, the younger boy leaned in giving Michael's plump red lips a soft kiss. Michael immediately pushed him away.

"stop."

"stop acting like you didn't break my fucking heart Luke!" the older boy sat up staring down at the younger one.

"this is not okay, whatever we did now was not okay, I'm not okay! ..you need to leave." Michael mumbled

"w-what?" the blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"get. out." the blonde boy sat at the edge of the bed staring at the older boy like he was speaking a foreign language.

"I said..get out! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Michael jumped out of the bed pulling on his boxers and throwing Luke's clothes in his direction.

"GET OUT! get out of my house Luke!" the taller boy grabbed his clothes pulling on his boxers but before he had a chance to put his pants on, the blue haired boy was pushing him out off the bedroom and towards the door.

"LEAVE! i don't want to see you ever again!" the older boy used the rest of the strength he had to push the confused boy through the living room and kitchen and out of his apartment.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled before slamming the door closed. Michael leaned against the door, "I hate you Luke Hemmings" he said in between sobs, his legs gave in and his heart shattered for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! you made it to the end! let me know how you liked it or if it was complete trash by leaving kudos/comments. also i'm on tumblr so come yell at me there


End file.
